Lavenderella
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Cinderella!AU Lavender Brown's life has been pretty good. That is until the introduction of her new stepmother Elsewith. But when Lavender's father dies will her life continue as she knew it, or become worse? And will the princess chose her over all the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes in the land? Will she get her happily ever after?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?, Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Potions: Hangover Cures assignment, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, and Pairing the Character on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?: Step 2 The Middle Snowball (character) Parvati Patil**

**Southern Funfair's The Night Before Christmas: Pick Pajamas Christmas Tree Pajamas Write about a member of the DA**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) confident, Purple (trait) cruel, and Yellow (AU) Fairytale **

**Potions: Hangover Cures assignment: Task 2 Write about someone with a dazzling smile.**

**Pinata Club: Medium Trio Era**

**Galleons Club: (AU) Cinderella**

**Pairing the Character: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil**

**Sapphic Season: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil**

**Warnings for mentions of character death, also Cinderella!AU. Also slight out of character. Word count is 2,812 words. I hope you all enjoy Lavenderella.**

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl called Lavender Brown. She was the apple of her both her parents eye and they doted on her every chance they got. That is until tragedy struck the small family.

Lavender's mother got sick and died. The family was thrown into disarray by the sudden death of their loved one. No one more so than Lavender. She and her mother used to spend all their time together, talking, and having fun.

"Lavender," Mr. Brown called to his daughter one day out of the blue, or so it felt to her, "come here. I have something to talk to you about, sweetheart."

Lavender raced down the stairs from her room excited to spend time with her father. They had spent much time together since the death of her mother. A dazzling smile stretched across her face as she walked into the room, but quickly faded when she saw her father wasn't the only one in the room.

Standing next to her father was a woman she'd never seen before. Tall, fair, dark haired, dark eyed, the woman was the tallest she'd ever met, aside from Madam Maxime the old school master in the next county over.

Hiding slightly behind the tall woman were two young girls. They looked to be about Lavender's age and shared similar looks to their mother. None of the new occupants of the room looked very friendly to Lavender, but she wasn't about to tell her father this.

"What do you want to talk about, father?" she asked, the dazzling smile returning to her face hoping this would gain a friendly response from the newcomers.

The tall woman glanced down her nose at Lavender with a snide smile on her face. "You must be Lavender," she said, eyes glinting maliciously at the young. "My daughters and I have heard so much about you."

"I can't say I've heard anything about you," Lavender retorted, not liking the look that she was getting. She hadn't even met this woman properly and had apparently made a bad impression on her.

"Lavender," her father scolded. "I'm sorry about that. It's been rather tough on her with the death of her mother."

"I totally understand, dear."

Dear. That was a term a mother used with father so hearing it come this strange woman was rather alarming to Lavender. She watched the woman some more and seemed the more Lavender watched her the more the woman seemed to be standing protectively in front of her daughters.

"Lavender, you know how lonely this place has been since Mummy has died?" her father asked her kneeling down to her five year old level.

Lavender nodded.

"You know how I've been going out a lot of the evenings?"

Again Lavender nodded.

"Well I have been dating this nice young lady here," her father said, pointing towards the tall woman. "We've fallen in love, Lavender. We're going to be married."

"But I…"

"This is your soon to be stepmother Elsewith, and her daughters Margethe, and Marjorie. I hope you will show them the hospitality I would expect you to be shown. They have traveled from a long distance just to meet you, my dear."

Lavender wanted to argue but knew better than to do that. So she smiled another dazzling smile and shook hands with the tall wo...Elsewith's daughters.

"I am glad to meet you," she said to the three of them. If she'd known what was yet to come she wouldn't have been so happy to meet the three.

It happened that a few years after Elsewith married Lavender's father he mysteriously died of unknown reasons. She being the caring stepmother that claimed to be took Lavender in to raise as her own. To the outside world they were the perfect blended family. Three happy, healthy, little girls, and their loving mother. But when no one was looking the cruelty of Elsewith took over.

It started small, as these things usually did. When Elsewith and her daughters went out, unlike before, they'd start leaving Lavender behind. Which she really didn't mind. She enjoyed the time to herself and usually sat in her room reading.

But then bigger things started happening slowly. Like Lavender's fancy dresses that her father had bought her slowly started to disappear. The fine china that would one day have been hers was placed away for Majorie to use when she was married.

But the biggest blow came in the form of her room being taken from her to give Marjorie and Margethe a bigger room. The other things Lavender could deal with. Those were just possessions. She could more dresses, and buy new china. But her mother had helped her make her room just perfect. Which is why taking the room from her hurt more than anything else.

"It's not like you need a big room anyway," Margethe said, brushing her raven hair out of her face. "You don't have nearly as many things as we do."

Lavender wanted to point out that all the things they had were stolen from her, but she knew it would be pointless.

"Where will I sleep then?" she asked Elsewith, hoping that the answer would Margethe and Marjorie's old room.

"You will sleep there," Elsewith said pointing towards the fireplace. "That's were young women who look like servants sleep."

Lavender gapped in silent anger. It wasn't her fault she looked like a servant. All her fine dresses now were in Margethe and Majorie's closets. She had nothing more to wear than the clothes that she bought for herself and with the allowance she'd been given all she could afford were these clothes.

**Time Skip of 13 years brought to you by the power of positivity **

So time went on in much the same way. With Elsewith and her daughters making Lavender's existence miserable.

Meanwhile, in the palace of the kingdom the two young princess sat with their parents discussing plans for the future. After King Patil wanted both of his daughters to find fine matches among the gentry of his people.

"Parvati, my dear, we need to find you a suitable match," King Patil said, as he folded his hands and looked at his youngest daughter over his steepled fingers. "Do you even want to be married?"

Parvati did want to get married. She wanted to so bad. She just hadn't found the right person to be married to yet. She was only 18 years old after all, and this wasn't something one rushed into.

"I have an idea, dear," Queen Patil said, as she watched her raven haired daughter. " Why don't we hold a ball to find the right suitor for our daughter's hand in marriage? That way we can be sure that some will be found and not be left sitting her waiting for nothing to happen."

"That is a good idea, my love. We shall hold a ball and all the most eligible suitors should come and be presented to our princess."

So the proclamation was sent out to all the counties in the land that a ball was to be held. Also that the suitor that could claim a dance with the princess Parvati would be considered for marriage with her.

All the lords and ladies were in an uproar. They wanted to be the one to either be chosen or have their child chosen as the suitor to marry Princess Parvati. Even Lavender was excited. She had always had a small crush on the princess and couldn't help but hope that she'd be the one to be chosen.

She carefully gathered all the items to make the perfect dress for herself. The perfect pink satin fabric. The bows and ribbons. The thread. She gathered it all in her small sewing room that she'd convinced her stepmother to give her. After all, they didn't need anyone walking into the house to see Lavender doing the sewing and darning, now did they?

Once it was all gathered Lavender began working on her dress. Everything was going perfectly. That is until Margethe happened to get inside her little sewing room, seeing the dress that was being made.

"That must be for me," Margethe said, picking up the pink satin and holding it to herself. "It's perfect."

"That's mine, actually," Lavender interjected.

"Who would want you there at the ball? After all they're going to chose a man to be the suitor for Princess Parvati not a girl. You don't stand a chance."

"Who says they won't choose a girl? I stand as much chance as any other suitor does."

"Oh. I'm telling Mummy!"

So, of course, Margether ran off to her mother and told her everything that had transpired. Elsewith with all the cruelty she could muster said that Lavender could go to the ball only if she finished all the chores they gave. And they gave her some pretty hard ones. But Lavender found a way to get them all done.

It was nearing the time for the ball and Lavender had just finished her last chore. She took a quick bath because one doesn't go to meet their destiny smelling like they just shoveled out stables. Opening the door to her room she stopped short.

The sight that met her brought her tears. The dress she'd worked so hard to make was in tatters on the floor. The pink satin perfection she'd left earlier was nothing but pink satin rags. She wanted to curse and scream and cry her eyes out. She could hear the laughter of her stepmother and stepsisters as they left for the ball.

"It's not fair," she cried. "I deserve to go to the ball too. I deserve to go to the ball just as much as they do."

"Of course you do," said a masculine voice from behind her. "That's why I'm here to help you, my dear. I'm your fairy godfather. But you can call me Harry."

Lavender looked away from the tattered rags on the floor to meet the green eyes of the dark haired man standing in front of her. He was dressed in horrid lime green robes with black shiny shoes. How was this man supposed to help her get to the ball?

"Don't judge what I'm about to do based on how I dress," Harry stated bluntly, but with a confident tone to his voice. "It takes a strong man to pull of lime green now a days. But that's besides the point. You need a dress."

He waved his wand around and said something very strange that Lavender had never heard before.

"Bibbidi Boppity Boo," Harry said as he waved the wand around.

The result was the appearance of the most beautiful dress Lavender had ever seen in her entire life. Even better than the one that Lavender had made. It was pure white with big puffy sleeves and sparkles. Although she had to question the glass slippers bit.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Harry said. "I'll go scrounge you up a ride. After all, you don't want to be late to the ball. There is a Princess's hand to win."

Lavender quickly changed and within a minute she was in the back of a carriage that was once a pumpkin being told to be back by midnight.

"Why midnight?" Lavender asked with a laugh.

"You don't want to be sitting inside a big puddle of pumpkin goo now do you?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No."

"That's why. Everything goes back to the way it was by midnight." He gave her a dazzling smile and waved. "Now go have fun."

The carriage ride seemed to take forever, although it was only an hour, and soon Lavender found herself pulling up at the palace. She could hear the oh and ahs as the people watched her approach. They must think her some kind of foriegn princess or something like that.

A footman approach the carriage and helped her down. This was how things should be. Lavender was always meant to be a lady of the court and should have been presented here long ago.

"Name, Miss," the footman asked.

"I'm not important," Lavender said, walking past him and into the ball.

She quickly immersed herself in the talking, eating, drinking, and dancing. Soon Lavender found herself dancing with a beautiful dark haired girl. They hit it off perfectly. They ended up talking and dancing all night. Everyone was watching them and Lavender could tell they were all jealous for some reason. She just didn't know why.

"My parents want me to marry someone I don't even know," the girl was saying when the clock began to strike the time.

Lavender quickly looked at the clock cursing herself for losing track of time. She should have left a half hour ago, but had been too lost in the unknown girl's eyes to leave her. She quickly pulled away from girl.

"I have to go," she exclaimed as she picked up her skirt and raced away from the girl. "I'm so sorry about this. I had a good time."

She ran down the stairs to the waiting carriage, feeling one the glass slippers slide from her foot. She didn't have to run back and retrieve it. She would have to do without. Anyway it would turn into nothing in a little bit so why go back. Right?

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Parvati had followed Lavender to the steps and stopped to pick up the shoes she'd lost. She was going to give it to the girl when the carriage pulled away. She walked back into the palace confused. She'd spent the whole night immersed in that beautiful blonde haired girl and she couldn't get her out of her mind. She had to have that girl and she had to make her parents see that.

"I've found the person," Parvati said walking up to her parents.

"Good," King Patil said. "Can we meet him?"

"We have to find her first. The person that fits this shoe is the person that I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with."

Parvati walked away from her parents with the shoe clutched firmly in her hands. She'd find the woman this shoe belongs to or she'd not marry at all.

"Did our daughter just say she?" Queen Patil asked.

King Patil nodded. "You didn't know."

So the next few days the Princess and her guard went around to every house in the kingdom having all the eligible ladies try on the shoe. With no luck. Parvati was just about to give up hope when she spotted the home of Elsewith, Margethe, Marjorie, and Lavender. Telling the driver of the carriage to pull up out front, she got out and went up to the door to knock.

"Can I help you, Princess Parvati?" Elsewith asked, a cruel smile crossing her face knowing that she'd just locked away the person the shoe in the princess's hand belongs to.

"I would like all the eligible ladies in your household to try this glass slipper on," Parvati stated. "The lady this slipper belongs to will be my wife."

"Girls," Elsewith called.

One by one Margethe and Marjorie tried on the shoe. It didn't fit either of them. Their feet were much to big for the shoe.

"Isn't there another one?" Parvati asked. "Your stepdaughter. Lavender?"  
"She's run away," Elsewith said, the lie falling off her tongue as easily as you please. "She's not here."

"That's not true," said Harry from behind the door. "She's right."

Lavender stumbled from the doorway confused. She'd been locked in her sewing room a few minutes ago, and then her fairy godfather comes barging in dragging outside. But seeing Parvati put everything into perspective.

"Could you please try this on?" Parvati asked, kneeling before Lavender.

Lavender sat down on the chair that was waiting for her. She felt her ordinary everyday shoes being pulled off. Then the feeling of cool glass against her foot. She knew the shoe would fit because it was her own dear shoe. It hadn't faded out of existence like she thought it would, and she was glad for it.

"It fits," Margethe cried angrily. "How can it fit?"

"Because it's hers," Parvati said, lovingly look at Lavender. "Lavender Brown will be my wife." She held out her hand for Lavender to take.

Taking the offered hand, Lavender knew for the first time in a long time she belonged to someone. She was loved by someone. A dazzling smile crossed her face as she entered the carriage with her soon to be wife. Riding away from the place of pain and torment.

A few months later Parvati and Lavender were married in a big ceremony where the whole kingdom was invited. And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**I hope you all enjoyed Lavenderella as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
